njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Fiji
| filminglocation = Qalito Island, Fiji | seasonrun = June 29, 2016 – | previousseason = | nextseason = }} Survivor: Fiji is the fifth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on June 29, 2016 and ended with the Live Reunion on July __, 2016. It ended with _____ defeating _____ at the Final Tribal Council in a _-_ vote. At the Reunion, _____ won Fan Favorite. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features sixteen brand new castaways, divided into four tribes of four. The tribes this season were Malolo, wearing green, Nacula, wearing blue, Ovalau, wearing yellow, and Vatoa, wearing red. The tribes this season are named after islands of Fiji. 20 people applied, 4 were cut from casting, and the remaining 16 went on to be this seasons castaways. The full cast of 16 and tribes were revealed on June 28, 2016. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Four-Tribe Format: For the first time in the Second Generation, the tribes were divided into four tribes instead of the usual two. * Color Level Hierarchy: The tribes this season were divided based on their Tengaged color level. The lowest levels (White - Orange) were the Malolo tribe, the low-middle levels (Orange - Light Green) were the Nacula tribe, the high-middle levels (Dark Green - Red) were the Ovalau tribe, and the highest levels (Red - TV Star) were the Vatoa tribe. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 1, the two tribes who finished last in the Immunity Challenge both had to go to Tribal and each vote someone out. * Tribe Switch: On Day 2, the four tribes were randomly shuffled into two new tribes of seven. The Nacula and Vatoa tribes were dismantled in this swap. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' RJ was voted out after a 2-2 tie between himself and James. Since there were only four voters, they both drew rocks to determine who was eliminated. RJ drew the purple rock and was eliminated. The Game } | |????? |2nd Voted Out Day 2 |} Following a tie vote featuring only four castaways, the two tied castaways were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home, with a 50/50 chance of survival. Voting Table } | — | |- | |align="left" |Ethan | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Glad | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Hufus | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Jacob G. | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Jacob K. | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |James | — | | — | |- | |align="left" |Jay | — | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Nick | | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Red | — | | — | |- | |align="left" |Rodney | | — | — | |- | |align="left" |Will | | — | — | |- | |align="left" |RJ | — | | | colspan=15 |- | |align="left" |Brien | | colspan=17 |} RJ was voted out after a 2-2 tie between himself and James. Since there were only four voters, they both drew rocks to determine who was eliminated. RJ drew the purple rock and was eliminated. Category:Seasons